A Very Merry Christmas
by Sara1991
Summary: Christmas at cafe mew mew


It's been a long past four months; Zoey caught Mark cheating on her with Corina and they had been sleeping together for months.

It was now Christmas and Zoey was alone; her parents had died four months ago...the same day she found out about Mark and Corina.

Since then Zoey has been staying with her friend, Hallie.

Hallie is one of the newer mew mews; she is just turned seventeen.

Zoey is also seventeen along with Corina and Paige. Bridget, Alana and Bailey are sixteen. Kiki, Nova and Stella are all thirteen. And then Renee, Molly and Daisy are all nineteen.

Like Hallie; Paige, Alana, Nova, Stella, Molly and Daisy are all new to the team.

We have a team divided; Hallie, Bridget, Kiki, Stella and Nova are on Zoey's side while Bailey, Paige and Alana are on Corina's side; Renee, Molly and Daisy don't give a crap and think this is petty bullshit...they just want to be left out of all of that.

So in the world of dating Zoey, Hallie, Kiki, Stella, Nova are all single.

Corina is dating Mark

Bridget is dating Sardon

Bailey is dating Tyler

Renee is engaged to Wesley

Paige and Alana are dating

Molly and Daisy are dating

Hallie really likes Elliot, but is too shy to say anything and Elliot's too...I don't know...stubborn?

We all know that Kiki likes Tarb.

Stella and Nova like some boys from school.

And Zoey...she just started to realize that she is in love with Dren; but she hasn't seen him in forever.

"Zoey, are you alright?" Hallie asked walking up to Zoey's room; her mom let her in.

Hallie is seventeen, is fused with the snow leopard, has teal hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok. How are you?" Zoey asked looking up from her bed.

"I'm good; a little nervous about tonight." Hallie said blushing a little.

"Ohhh...tonight's the night you're going to try and tell Elliot how you feel isn't it?" Zoey asked intrigued.

"Yes, it is. What about you? I hear Corina's bringing Mark to the party tonight." Hallie said softly.

"Yeah, I heard; Bailey told me earlier. She just had to call and rub it in. But it's fine; I'm pretty much over it all. If she wants to be a man-stealing slut and he wants to be with a bitch like her that's fine." Zoey said annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Hallie said looking at Zoey.

"Oh no, it's not you; I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm just a little stressed. I feel as if I don't even care that I'm not with Mark anymore; I feel like I love someone else." Zoey said simply.

"Really; who?" Hallie asked intrigued.

"His name is Dren and he, at one point was our enemy; this was way before you when we first started out. He always teased me about everything...especially random kisses here and there. But at that time I only cared about Mark and trying to be with him. But now I realize that it's not Mark I should've been going after. I mean sure at the time it shouldn't have been Dren either...because he was our enemy. But after he did everything in his power to help save us I should have realized then that he was the one I really truly loved." Zoey explained, remembering all that Dren did.

"Zoey, I didn't know; that's so sweet. Mark doesn't know what he's missing. What ever happened to Dren?" Hallie asked looking at Zoey.

"Thank you. And I don't know...I haven't seen him since he left all those years ago." Zoey said softly.

"I'm sorry..." Hallie said again.

"It's fine; it's not your fault. Anyways, let's head out or we're going to be late. Oh, you look really pretty today." Zoey said when she noticed what Hallie was wearing; she was wearing a red and green dress that went a little below her knees with white tights and black dress shoes.

"Thank you! You look absolutely beautiful as well." Hallie said with a smile as Zoey stood up.

Thank you.

When Zoey and Hallie arrived at the cafe they noticed that everyone was already there.

"Well it's about time you two got here." Corina said in a snobby tone of voice.

"I almost didn't think you were going to show up." Bailey said standing next to Corina, Tyler and Mark.

"That's enough now. I don't care whether or not you're dating whoever you're dating; but Zoey is still your leader and Hallie is still part of this team as well. If you can't accept that then we can figure out how to change you all back to how you used to be! Do I make myself clear?" Elliot asked walking out of the kitchen with Wesley and Renee.

It got really quiet after that.

"Good." Elliot said simply.

"Go get him." Zoey whispered to Hallie.

 **With Elliot Hallie:**

"Elliot?" Hallie asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Elliot asked calmly, looking at her.

"I uh I umm..." Hallie stuttered out.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked starting to become concerned.

"Oh umm nothing...never mind..." Hallie said turning red as she turned to leave.

"Hallie wait! Wait, come here." Elliot said gently pulling her back to him.

"What is going on with you?" Elliot asked concerned.

"I-I-I really like—I really like you..." Hallie stuttered out, blushing.

"Hallie I..." Elliot started.

"No, it's fine; I understand. I'll see you later!" Hallie cried as she started to run away.

"No, Hallie wait! Wait, wait, wait. Let me talk. I like you too; I just didn't know if you felt the same so I wasn't going to say anything. So when you told me how you felt I was just a bit shocked. Hallie, I really do love you too." Elliot said seriously as he held onto her.

"Seriously? You're not joking are you?" Hallie asked with some tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Elliot said as he placed his hand gently on her face.

"Oohh! Someone's under the mistletoe! You know what that means!" Bailey yelled out embarrassing Hallie.

"May I?" Elliot asked gently.

"Uh-huh..." Hallie said softly before Elliot leaned down to kiss her.

 **With Zoey:**

Zoey was smiling; she was happy for Hallie.

She was sitting alone in a corner when she felt a pair of hands over her eyes.

"Haha. Very funny. Who the hell is it?" Zoey asked annoyed as she pulled away.

When she turned around she stood there in shock as tears started falling down her eyes.

There, standing before her was none other than Dren.

"Hey there Kitten. How are you; I missed you." Dren said with a mischievous smirk.

What happened next surprised the crap out of Dren and everyone else in the cafe.

"Dren!" Zoey cried, tackling Dren to the ground in tears.

"Geese Kitten...what in the world has gotten into you? Did you miss me that much?" Dren asked still shocked.

"You have no idea." Zoey cried.

"What's going on?" Dren asked holding onto Zoey.

"My parents died and on the same day I found out that Mark was cheating on me with Corina and that they had been doing it for months. But I don't care anymore. Dren, I realized that I love you. And I realize that I may be too late in saying that. But if I'm not I would love to have a chance." Zoey said softly into Dren's chest.

"You know, I've waited to hear you say that or something like that for years now. And now that you've finally said it I don't know. The only thing that I can think of to say is you're damn right I'll give you a chance! I'd wait for an eternity for you. Now, come here!" Dren said pulling her down to kiss him passionately.

"I love you Kitten." Dren said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Zoey said with a smile.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." Hallie said happily as Elliot held onto her.

"I couldn't agree more." Zoey said with a smile as Mark and Corina stood in a corner fuming...


End file.
